Surface-mounted capacitors having a low equivalent series resistance (ESR) and a low equivalent series inductance (ESL) have been recently used in power supplies for central processing units (CPUs) used in computers in order to prevent voltage drop due to load fluctuation.
A surface-mounted capacitor has plural external terminals provided on a lower surface thereof. These external terminals are close to each other, hence providing a low ESL.
In order to perform circuit simulation for designing a precise and stable power supply, it is necessary to measure the ESR and ESL accurately. Accordingly, a device for measuring an impedance of the surface-mounted capacitor having the low ESR and the low ESL precisely is required.
A conventional device for measuring an impedance disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 8-110366 includes an elastic anisotropic conductive sheet. This sheet is provided between an external terminal of a surface-mounted component and a measuring probe in order to connect the external terminal of the surface-mounted component to the measuring probe.
In this conventional device, a pressure applied to the electronic component is uniformly applied to the anisotropic conductive sheet. This sheet cannot connect the external terminal stably to the measuring probe according to various surface flatness and surface configurations of the external terminal and the measuring probe, accordingly preventing the low ESR and the low ESL of the surface-mounted component from being measured accurately.